


Five Times Mal Almost Landed in Deep Water

by roguewords



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Prompt: Firefly gen, a wide deep river





	Five Times Mal Almost Landed in Deep Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Firefly belongs to Joss. I don't own anyone's souls, therefore, not Joss. ;)  
> Prompt: Firefly gen, a wide deep river   
> Written for: mjules.  
> Author's Note: Incredibly silly. I hope you like.

First and foremost, taking the Doctor and his sister on board liked to land Mal in more trouble than he knew how to deal with at the time. 

Then there was the time that Wash actually did land in water.

 

***

 

"Wash?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Why are we underwater?" 

"Well, it seems that the solid looking land mass that we landed upon? Actually a wide deep river."

"WASH! Get us out of this river. NOW. This is a gorram spaceship, not an underwater vessel!!!"

"Yes Captain. Returning to the sky now."

 

***

 

"Actually, if you asked him, those were the two worst things Mal could think of involving water. Now, being in trouble on dry land or out in the black, you'd get plenty of stories. But you asked about water, didn't ya?" River answered for him. 

"Thank you, River. Like I was sayin'," Mal continued.

***

 

Fin.


End file.
